Happy
by TheatreOfDreams
Summary: At that moment in time, happiness seemed to be just so far away... I felt like I'd never have fun again... Oneshot, Percabeth


**_Happy_**

"You stood me up for my own sister!" I yelled at him, the tears starting to come a little faster.

"No, you've got it all wrong!" He pleaded with me, his eyes reflecting the same heartbreak as my own.

"Get away from me." I cried, slamming the cabin six door, my door, in his face.

"Annabeth…" I heard him saw from the other side. The sound of my name coming from those lips made the tears fall even faster.

"Just go." I said, my voice shaking.

"But you're totally mis—'' he started to say, I cut him off, not being able to take any more of it. I just wanted this to be over.

"Just go. Please… just go." I pleaded. There was a sigh and then the sound of quiet footsteps reached my ears and I slumped to the floor, silent tears continuing to poor out of my angry grey eyes. There was heavy moment in which not a sound was heard and I simply stared dejectedly at the wall that faced me, not really seeing it at all but seeing everything at the same time. That wall was a good description of how I felt right about then, plain, empty, and, most importantly, it had a big crack shooting right down the middle of it, just like my heart.

How could he do this? I thought, anger suddenly flaring up inside of me. Two years… two whole years of my life he just threw away… I pulled the necklace he'd given me for my birthday off my neck, throwing against the wall. My body shook for an instant and then the anger deflated as quickly as it came. All that was left was just a big, empty pit. It hurt; it hurt more than anything else in the world. I began to sob into my knees, with one particular memory running through my mind. This being my most cherished memory…

_It was a late November night; we were standing on the shore, under the stars. His jacket was wrapped around me, keeping out the cold. Though him standing there next to me was enough to keep me warm for a long while. Our only contact was the tangled mesh that was our hands, and that was enough. We'd been standing in the silence for some time, wrapped up in our own personal thoughts, but somehow connected at the same time, when he turned to me._

"_You know Annabeth…" he said softly, his green eyes boring into my grays. "I love you. I really do…"_

I'd always considered that the best moment of my life, the first time he said it to me… now it didn't seem to have the same meaning. It felt wrong, and it killed me to know that he'd lied. That whole time he'd lied.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Annabeth are you there?" My sister said, her voice sounding sorry. I grabbed my Yankees cap, and slipped it on my head; facing her just wouldn't work right now. Standing, I moved to the side of the door. I watched her open it, and without looking at her I slipped through the open door before she closed it quietly. I stood for a second, repressing my anger at my sister for another time.

When I thought that being outside was going to be better, I was wrong. The scene around me hurt more than I would've thought, and in a weird way. Kids younger than myself danced around me, happy. Some just sitting around and talking, some were getting in a final volleyball game in before heading to bed. I felt out of place. At that point in time I felt like I wouldn't ever have fun again… Happy just seemed so far away at that moment.

Closing my eyes, I began to run. I had to get away from this... I had to be alone. Without opening my eyes, I let my body take me wherever it needed to go. I ran for a good few minutes until my legs felt like they were going to give out. Putting my head down, I caught my breath. My eyes opened and my feet were standing in sand. I looked up, and found myself to be standing on the shore, under the stars just as I had been all those months ago. And just as he had been all those months ago, Percy stood almost right beside me. I watched his green eyes search; no doubt he'd heard me, I noticed that they were wet, like mine.

My body tensed as I tried to remain unfound. I would've thought seeing him would make me angry, but it didn't. I just felt a heavy longing. He was the one I wanted to talk to, but of course I couldn't, even though he stood right there. Maybe that's what hurt the most, I didn't know.

Closing my eyes again, I tried so hard not to feel, I tried so hard to escape. In the middle of my lame attempts, I felt my Yankees cap fall from my head. I froze, as Percy stared directly at me, his face only inches from mine. I began to back up, but he grabbed my wrists.

"Annabeth wait. There's something I have to tell you. I wasn't cheating on you." He said frantically, his eyes sincere.

"Oh?" I said skeptically. "Then what were you doing?"

"I was asking permission." He said reluctantly.

"Permission for what?" I spat. Now the anger was coming. "To cheat on me? That doesn't even make sense." I pulled one of my wrists free, and he didn't grab it again. Instead he reached into his pocket.

"Permission for us to get married. I was going to ask you to marry me, tonight." He pulled a little velvet box out of his pocket, a small, nervous smile now complacent upon his lips.

I was stunned. My mouth opened and closed, as I tried to find words. Finally one came out. "What?" I whispered, my mind being unable to comprehend the words that had just come out of his mouth.

"Marry me Annabeth." He said, popping open the box between us, to reveal a small, blue ring. His green eyes sparkled thorugh now old tears in anticipation of my answer.

Instantly, as if Poseidon had come and washed my body clean, all those emotions, all those thoughts, everything that had taken place in the last hour vanished. All that seemed to be left inside of me was one single word; yes. "Yes." I said, at first quiet. "Yes!" I said again, yelling it this time and throwing my arms around him. "Oh Percy you have no idea what—'' I cried happily.

"Shh…" he said, cutting me off. "Let's not relive it. I'm just so glad it's all cleared up." Tears began to run down my face for the second time that night, but they were a different kind of tears, a happier kind. Percy leaned back, so that we faced each other. He wiped my tears gently off my cheek with his thumb, and the trail he'd followed tingled on my skin.

"You know Annabeth…" he said softly, his green eyes boring into my grays yet again. "I love you, I really do."

I touched my lips to his as a way of saying me too.

At that moment happy didn't seem so far away as it had just a few minutes ago. In fact, happy seemed to be right where I was.

* * *

**A/N: I really dislike this, but I will post it anyway. Hopefully you disagree with me?**


End file.
